Nothing Unusual
by hitsuhina07
Summary: An unusual occurrence for a certain group of Shinigami leaves a certain captain in his most-hated undercover identity. But this gives birth to something new and unexpected. Humans and shinigami? Never... or so it seemed. HITSUYUZU!
1. Chapter 1 Old Game

Okay guys, so this is my fourth Bleach fan fic

**Okay guys, so this is my fourth Bleach fan fic. You might not have heard of me before, but I've been making a lot of these anime fan fics for quite a while, I just don't post them. And I don't make too many fan fics about one couple only, although I'm an IchiHime fan. And I'm a huge Bleach fan!**

**If you liked this story or hated it in some way, please review and tell me. If you like the way I write, read my other stories. I go by the pen name of directX07 or hitsuhina07. **

**So, if ever I made typographical errors, do tell me too. I'm usually not the one to commit these errors.**

**Finally, here it is! A Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Yuzu fan fic. (Is it an unusual pairing? I find it cute though). That's why my title is this…**

**Nothing Unusual**

Chapter 1

Old Game

"That was funny!" a young girl with light brown hair said, laughing her heart out.

"Shut up Yuzu," another young girl with jet black hair responded, scowling deeply.

"That's a very rude thing to say Karin," Yuzu reprimanded. "Although I have to say, the situation was kinda cute."

"No it's not!" Karin said heatedly. "Having your butt kicked over a defenseless kid isn't cute."

"Well, it's not but why do you risk yourself so much for him?"

Karin looked away to hide a alight blush that tinted her face. "I just pity him. And he's my friend!"

"Yeah right," Yuzu whispered, low enough so it wouldn't reach her sister's ears.

Kurosaki Yuzu wasn't someone who usually gets herself involved into other people's lives. Well, that's a lie when it comes to her family. She's practically the number one eavesdropper in question next to her father in the family.

She couldn't help herself, especially now that his beloved onii-chan was going out with Orihime-chan. Also when Karin is developing a crush on a new member of their gang, Satoshi. Even though her 'tough-girl' sister would deny it so many times, it was quite obvious.

She sighed in her mind as she looked up the orange sky, as the sun dipped down the mountains to give way to the night. Her wide dark brown eyes, much like her brother's, squinted to look at the birds that seem to follow the path of the sun. Kurosaki Yuzu was a beautiful girl, albeit being the exact opposite of her twin sister – reserved, shy and soft-spoken. Yuzu was the substitute mother-figure of the house, always doing the chores and the cooking. She was also the achiever, although this made her seem a bit isolated at school, her friends limited only to two very fine girls – Jen and Miho.

But she didn't mind. She was happy with whatever she has. She never asked for more but the happiness of others, especially her family.

"Oi, Yuzu, quit spacing out already, we're almost home," Karin said sourly, her voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Hai," Yuzu said, carrying the bag of groceries she and Karin bought on their way home from school.

"We're home!" Karin called out.

A man in his forties appeared from behind the kitchen counter and smiled a bit foolishly at them. "Looks like you still bought groceries!" Kurosaki Isshin called out. "You didn't have to actually. Your idiot brother finally came home earlier than all of us and bought dinner from a restaurant."

The sisters looked at their older brother, who was sitting on the sofa, frowning at their father. "I'm not an idiot!" Kurosaki Ichigo growled out. "Anyway, the food's also from Orihime. She and I bought it for Yuzu as a gift."

"For me?" Yuzu asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, standing up, smiling at his sister and ruffling her hair. "For being the top of your class this semester."

Yuzu's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you, onii-chan," she sputtered. "Please tell Orihime-chan that I thank her too."

Ichigo hugged his sister. "Don't cry, sis. After all, you deserve this gift. You work hard for everything."

"He's right," Karin said, smiling at Yuzu. "Let's eat!"

"Hai!" Yuzu said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" a slightly ruffled Matsumoto Rangiku (vice-captain of the 10th division in Seiretei) said, panting heavily.

"What is it Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya Toushirou asked, eyebrows drawing together in concern. This young boy, despite his age, was a captain among the Gotei 13, Soul Society's main military unit comprised of shinigamis who protect the balance of souls and the world beyond them (Soul Society, Earth, Hueco Mundo and others). Holding such a high-ranking position at his age was never such a burden, for this boy's genius and abilities were astounding and he had a trait of thinking beyond his years. Add to the fact that he was very good-looking, with his white hair styled in a spiky way, a fairly masculine face with sharp edges for his age, compelling jade green eyes, and a slight tan.

In fact, he was more mature and responsible than this gorgeous and full-grown woman in front of him, who was grinning stupidly while catching her breath.

"Don't tell me we're being sent on another mission?" the young captain asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, we are…" Rangiku started to say as Toushirou cursed. "Yamamoto-soutaichou asked us to patrol Earth for a month."

"A month?!" he said, surprise and anger clouding his voice.

"Yes sir," she said, oblivious as always to her captain's growing wrath. "We are to ward off the growing number of hollows that gather in Karakura Town and it seems we have to find the Widow's Box while doing so."

"The Widow's Box?" Toushirou muttered. He knew what this Box was. It was the thing that contained all the evil and negative powers of the worlds. It had been missing for years and finally, Soul Society might be getting a lead on the location.

As usual, it had to be in Karakura Town, the place where there are the highest numbers of spiritual gatherings going on.

"The commander only informed the messenger that the surest place is Karakura Town," Rangiku continued. "Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Isane and Ikkaku Madarame are coming with us."

"Abarai… Hisagi… Ikkaku. I understand that they're the ones picked but Kotetsu and Kurotsuchi? Why them?"

"The twelfth division captain is very interested with the Widow's Box and wants his vice-captain to personally investigate this matter and take down as much information as possible. Also, the Unohana-taichou said that we might need a capable healer for this mission."

"Is that so?" Toushirou finally said after a few minutes of pondering. "Well then, call them out and tell them to pack. We will be leaving for Urahara Kisuke's shop in half an hour."

"Yes sir!" Rangiku said happily, starting to move away when her captain stopped her with his icy voice.

"And Matsumoto, no headaches this time," he said.

Rangiku smiled at this and nodded. But she wasn't someone who keeps promises, especially when it comes to shopping in the human world.

After half an hour…

Abarai Renji stood in an alert position among the other men, his ears receiving all information about the mission. But his mind couldn't help wondering about the unusual assortment of shinigami assigned for this mission. He scratched the back of his tattooed hand. Oh well… he told himself inwardly.

_The Widow's Box… we must retrieve it. _This was the sentence that flew across Hisagi Shuuhei's mind. That was the only thing, except the frequent secret stares he gave to a silent vice-captain across him, her unusual short shinigami uniform sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"_Nemu, you must not let those other dimwit vice-captains and diminutive captain interfere with your real mission there," Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the 12__th__ squad was telling her silent daughter, who was listening using the small receiver tucked behind her ear. "Follow the simple orders, but collect as much information as possible. And bring the Widow's Box to me first for studying. Do you understand?!" _Kurotsuchi Nemu didn't need to answer orally. It was one of the advantages of the device. She only had to answer 'hai, Mayuri-sama' in her mind, and her father could hear it.

_I hope everything will be okay once I get there, _Kotetsu Isane thought. Her mind had been filled with worry when her captain told her she would be included in a mission with the other vice-captains and Hitsugaya-taichou. It was also because she didn't work well with the others. They were totally her opposites. Abarai-san, Hisagi-san, Matsumoto-san – they were all cheerful and outgoing. Nemu-san was the epitome of stoic behavior. Kira-san was okay, except that he was most likely to go with Hisagi-san, his best friend. Ikkaku-san – well, she wouldn't even think about it.

Kira Izuru merely stared forward, thinking of the possible dangers they might face in the human world. He predicted that finding the Box wouldn't be that easy. And other evil forces might be vying for it now.

_Damn… I'm stuck again in a mission. Lucky for me, there's no Yumichika to bug me, _Ikkaku Madarame thought, touching his bald head absently. This move didn't go unnoticed by Matsumoto Rangiku, as she began to restrain her laughter. Ikkaku grimaced. Matsumoto was such a bitch, always making fun of his shaved head. And to think, he would be with her in a mission for one month. ONE MONTH! The thought just sank in his head and it made him dizzy.

Matsumoto Rangiku could feel Ikkaku's anxiety and decided to calm him down with a wink. But it seemed to make him grow more furious as he turned into a deep shade of red and was looking at her with murder and torture in his eyes. _Oh well, _she thought_, might as well have fun in the human world._

"I demand everyone's full cooperation in this mission. Any hesitation and misdemeanor and I will not hesitate to bring you back to Soul Society with your zanpakutous sticking through your chests," Hitsugaya was saying, displaying an aura of command that made his subordinates sweat and follow, except for Matsumoto that is. "We are going to Earth for a very crucial mission. This is not all about _play_."

He put so much emphasis on the word 'play' as he shot his vice-captain a furious look that made the woman wince.

"So, we are heading off to Urahara Kisuke's shop to retrieve our gigai and get more information about the Widow's Box. Also, we have to go undercover," the captain said, his voice slightly faltering upon the mention of the word 'undercover.'

"Undercover as what, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kotetsu Isane asked.

Hitsugaya's expression went carefully blank. "Kotetsu and Matsumoto will work undercover as human teachers in Karakura High School."

"EH?!" the 4th squad vice-captain said. "A teacher?!"

Matsumoto gasped. "Do I look that old to be a teacher?!"

"You're certainly not that young-looking to be a student," a laughing Ikkaku teased.

"Shut up, light bulb," she said venomously.

"Yes Kotetsu, those are the orders," Hitsugaya said. "No complaining Matsumoto. Kotetsu will be the English teacher and Matsumoto will be the PE teacher."

"PE?! You mean I'll be teaching a bunch of sweaty high school humans?!" Matsumoto screeched. "NO WAY!"

Her captain shot her the 'just-do-as-you're-told-or-else' look that made the woman pipe down and nod in concession.

"Kurotsuchi and Hisagi will act as high school students," the captain continued. "You will be of the same class as Kurosaki Ichigo and the other humans with special abilities, so you'll be in touch with them. I put you both in that position since you'll be the people who could most gather information."

Hisagi squirmed inwardly with delight at the thought of Nemu being with him. He answered a strong 'yes sir' along with Nemu's hushed one.

"Kira, Ikkaku, and Abarai will be working at a restaurant near the school."

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison, making it clear they were more satisfied of their cover than the others. They would just be employees. And work was their forte.

They all started to go into the Senkai Gates when a curious Matsumoto said, "What will be your undercover identity, captain?"

The 10th division captain stopped in his tracks for a few seconds and leapt inside the gaping hole.

"I wonder why he didn't answer that," Renji whispered to Matsumoto as they ran through the portal.

"Maybe because –" Matsumoto started to say, but she laughed so hard that the others looked at her as they approached the other end of the tunnel.

"What?!" Renji asked impatiently.

They finally arrived at Urahara's shop with the shopkeeper smiling at them in welcome.

"Because – because," Matsumoto whispered, catching her breath. "He will be an elementary student."

Renji laughed harder than he expected at this crazy but highly possible thought. Why else would the captain be so embarrassed to tell his undercover identity during their stay on Earth?

"Freeloader-kun, you're back!" Urahara said. This made Renji sober instantly and he stared at the other man heatedly.

"So, we're back in the old game, huh?" Renji said. "Where are we staying, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Apparently, a messenger already informed Inoue Orihime that the female shinigamis would be staying at her place," Hitsugaya answered. "Abarai and the others who would be working in the restaurant will be staying here at Urahara's since most of your supplies will come from here. Shuuhei and I will be staying at the apartment next to Inoue Orihime's."

"I don't want to be a freeloader again!" Renji muttered with exasperation.

"What was that, freeloader-kun?" a mocking Urahara asked.

"Tse," Renji replied, marching into the shop with a confused Kira and an expressionless Ikkaku.

"You'll all like it in Inoue's house!" Rangiku was telling Isane and Nemu. "She cooks delicious food and she's fun!"

"I'm sure she's very kind to let us stay in her house," Isane said, smiling gently.

Nemu remained silent.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Hisagi Shuuhei said, as they walked with the women to their apartments. "How are we paying for the rent?"

"It's just for one month Hisagi. And the three's earnings will be our payment," Toushirou replied, looking at his vice-captain, who was whispering something to a shocked Isane and looking at his direction. "Damn Matsumoto."

"Is something wrong sir?" Shuuhei asked.

"Nothing."

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"If you must."

"What is your cover for the mission? I mean, you can't simply hang around in the apartment for the whole day doing nothing."

Toushirou looked seriously at Shuuhei. He seemed to be a man who's serious enough to take in what he was about to say.

"Don't tell this to Matsumoto, or else, who knows what she's going to do. And what I'm going to do with you," Toushirou threatened.

"Well, whatever it is sir, it'll surely be found out. After all, we are all together in a mission," Shuuhei responded, making his point clear to the small captain.

"You're right," he said. "Well, I'll be an elementary student for the entire month."

Shuuhei looked at his superior in surprise. Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the 10th division of Gotei 13. The skillful wielder of the most powerful ice-type zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru. The child prodigy who achieved captaincy in such a short time. A powerful shinigami as an… elementary student?

He had to admit, the thought was hilarious. One that would make people like Matsumoto Rangiku roll on the floor, laughing her head off. He could vividly imagine the captain in a school uniform and the thought brought an impending bubble of laughter in the pit of his stomach that he quickly suppressed the image. He knew that the captain disliked being treated as a young child. And he certainly wouldn't want to be frozen for an eternity.

He took a deep breath and said, "Well, that would really entertain Matsumoto-san."

"I am quite aware of that," Toushirou said. "So keep it down for a while. Although I think she must've been aware of it the moment she teasingly asked me about my cover in Soul Society."

They finally arrived to their respective apartments, a sighing Hitsugaya Toushirou whispering to himself, "We're back in the old game again…"


	2. Chapter 2 Life Over Here

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life over Here

"Shit…" Abarai Renji said. "I'm starting to forget why we're doing this."

"We have a mission Renji, a mission!" Kira said feverishly as he mixed up another set of noodles for a complaining 13-year-old.

"Where are my noodles mister?! I've been here for like 10 minutes!" the boy shouted again.

"I'm going to crack that kid's skull with a bokken if he doesn't stop," Ikkaku muttered furiously.

"Stop. He's just a kid. Do you want Hitsugaya-taichou to get mad?" Kira said, hastily giving the finished bowl of noodles to a grumbling Renji.

"Who cares anyway?" Ikkaku said.

"We've been here for two days and you're starting to complain."

"Well if we'll be here for weeks to come, I don't mind my zanpakutou sticking through my chest!"

"Oh shut your trap," Renji intervened, stacking another pile of dirty cups to be washed.

"Where's the owner and other staff anyway?!" Ikkaku said.

"On leave," Kira said dismissively.

"I'll make them leave alright," Ikkaku snarled. "Leave this earth that is!"

"That's life over here," Kira said, trying to calm his two hot-headed companions. _Why am I the only one with control here? He thought with frustration._

* * *

"Are you really supposed to be my mother?!" Toushirou asked, looking murderously at his giggling vice-captain.

"Ano – we have no choice Hitsugaya-taichou," Kotetsu Isane said apologetically. "Rangiku-san registered himself in the school as Hitsugaya Rangiku. She also told the principal that she was a single mom with a 12-year-old child."

"Damn you," Toushirou muttered.

"But I'm helping you with your cover, taichou," Rangiku said, smiling broadly. "No one's gonna believe a young student living with alone. Humans aren't like that."

"I would've accepted Kotetsu as my mother rather than you! And who told you I was going to be a student?!"

"I have _motherly _instincts taichou!"

"Shut up!"

"Pardon me for interrupting," an expressionless Nemu said. "But we're going to be late for class."

Rangiku looked at her captain in a school uniform. "Taichou!" she said, smiling wider. "I won't wonder if by the end of the day you'll have a girlfriend brought here. You look so handsome!"

Isane smiled and nodded. Nemu looked at them, as if her silence would reach them as an agreement.

Toushirou's cheeks reddened slightly but his eyes were still alive with anger.

"Is everyone ready?" a disgruntled Shuuhei said at the door. "We only have 10 minutes."

"Oh crap," Rangiku said. She studied her reflection in the mirror for a hundredth time. "Do I look okay?"

"Matsumoto," Toushirou said with deadly finality. "I'm still your captain. If you don't leave that mirror in a second I'll personally drag you outside this house."

"Hai, hai…" Rangiku said, stepping out of the house. "I don't think human children do that to their mothers."

"Well, I'm not exactly your kid," Toushirou said, the tip of his hands glowing with something that looked like a kidou spell.

Rangiku, seeing this as an attack and that her captain was truly pissed at her that time, was silenced from her rambling and opted to talk to a disappointed Isane.

* * *

"I'm glad we're not late," Yuzu said, panting as she reached her classroom. "You finally decided to wake up after an hour of persuasion. Good for you Karin."

"Hey," Karin said. She wasn't in the same class as her twin. Yuzu belonged to the 1st section for the best pupils. Karin was just not the bookworm type. "Just get in there. Stop complaining."

Yuzu smiled. "See you later when we go home."

"Not really. I have soccer practice," the other girl said, preparing to run to her own class.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. It's Monday," Yuzu said.

"Bye," Karin said, waving goodbye.

"Bye," Yuzu replied.

She went in the room, finding her way to her seat in the second row. She put down her things and quickly joined Jen and Miho.

"Hi," Yuzu said, moving towards her friends who sat in the fourth row. They just didn't like to sit near the front because they were too busy talking to each other. But they were intelligent, just not diligent.

Tatsuya Miho and Suichiro Jen looked at their friend. Miho shook her jet-black braided hair back and smiled. She was a simple girl with glasses but a fairly contagious smile. Jen had dark brown hair that was always held up in a ponytail. She had a sporty look about her and an aggressive air that made her the class president.

"What's up?" Jen asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad I'm not late," Yuzu said.

"You're never late, you know that," Miho said.

Yuzu smiled. "Maybe. Karin spared me today."

"Your sister is fun. She's a good soccer player," Jen said. "I played with her last week. It was tough."

"I know. That's why I never tried to go into sports. I can see how violent it can be with Karin," Yuzu said jokingly.

Miho and Jen laughed.

"She's your total opposite," Miho said. "I'm shocked you're twins."

"We're not exactly identical twins. Fraternal," Yuzu said.

"The teacher's coming!" Takeshi, a small and freckled boy said.

The students went back to their seats as a tall, middle-aged woman walked in.

"Good morning class," Kawamura Hana said, smiling warmly to her class.

"Good morning, sensei," they all replied, standing up in respect.

"Before I start the class, I have to introduce you to a new student. He just transferred from Tokyo and I expect you all to treat him well. Also, he perfected the entrance exam the school gave for him to enter!" Hana-sensei said with enthusiasm.

"Amazing!" they all breathed.

"Everyone, please welcome, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"That's a cool name," Takeshi said above the buzzes of agreement from the others.

A boy, taller than most of the boys in the class, walked in with an air of confident superiority about him. He had slightly tanned skin, a sharp nose, intelligent jade eyes and a firm mouth. He moved with quick grace and litheness that was unusual for a boy his age. What was striking about him was his aura of maturity and his spiky, but stylish, bleached hair. Some loose hairs fell gracefully around his ears and forehead. His image was over-all well above average. In other words, very handsome.

Yuzu looked around her girl classmates and proved to herself that her observation was correct. They were _drooling _at him, even Jen and Miho. Her two best friends were usually unimpressed with boys but now, they seemed to think otherwise for the new boy. Who could blame them? Hitsugaya Toushirou's looks were clearly out of this world.

But Yuzu was unfazed. There was something distant about the boy that didn't attract her a bit.

When Toushirou spoke, the girls drooled more. He had a strong voice for a boy just about to hit puberty. It was a bit hoarse but still compelling.

"Good morning. I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou," he said, and bowed. "Nice meeting you all."

"Do you have any questions for Toushirou?" Hana-sensei asked her class.

_Damn this all, _Toushirou thought. _I thought I'd just have to introduce myself. Now there's a question-and-answer portion? This is even more difficult than the bankai assessment for captains._

"Where did you go to school before, Toushirou-kun?" Takeshi asked, standing up.

_This is good. I rehearsed this with Matsumoto. _"I had a private tutor."

"So you're rich?" a girl with pigtails asked.

Toushirou frowned a bit. "No. My mom's a teacher. She asks favors."

As expected from the child prodigy. Toushirou's mind processed all questions and made up answers at the same time with ease. He had his share of experience in the modern human world after all.

"What's your favorite color?" Jen asked. This made Yuzu turn her head to her blushing friend in surprise.

"White and blue," he replied.

"Favorite food?" Miho piped up.

"No particular favorite," he answered shortly, eyeing everyone levelly.

"Favorite pastime?"

"Reading."

"Favorite music?"

"No particular favorite."

"Favorite subject?"

"Math."

"Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"None."

"What does your father do?"

"I don't have one."

_That's sad, _Yuzu thought. Even though the boy was answering all the questions impassively, Yuzu knows it must hurt to grow up with a missing part of the family. She knows… because she lost her mom too.

"Okay, that's enough excitement for one day. You'll get to know Toushirou-kun as the days pass," Hana-sensei said. "So, let's start the class. Toushirou-kun, you can sit beside Yuzu-chan."

"Pardon me, but who's Yuzu?" Toushirou asked.

"Oh sorry!" Hana-sensei said. "That pretty girl in the second row who's blushing right now."

"Eh?!" Yuzu said in surprise. Hana-sensei could be like that. She identifies students with a vague and unpredictable description that makes them identifiable by the means of blushing.

"Thanks," Toushirou said and moved his way to the seat on Yuzu's right.

Yuzu stared at the boy who sat silently on her right. She hesitated for a moment but finally got through. After all, it was for the sake of formality.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. Nice meeting you."

Toushirou regarded her with sharp eyes that made her smile quiver. "Kurosaki?" he asked.

He studied her again. This girl beside her was most probably Kurosaki Ichigo's sister. She had the same brown eyes.

"Uhm… yes," the girl answered with discomfort, the hand she offered to shake growing unsteady.

Toushirou snapped himself awake. He was visibly scaring the girl. "Sorry," he said, shaking her hand. "Your surname sounds familiar. A friend of mine has the same."

"Really?" Yuzu said, smiling. _At least he removed those unsettling eyes from me, _she thought.

Toushirou nodded.

Yuzu realized that it was the end of their conversation. She guessed Toushirou would be the type who's like that.

* * *

"Hi," an uncomfortable Hisagi Shuuhei said in front of a curious high school class. "I'm Hisagi Shuuhei. Nice meeting you all."

"Kurotsuchi Nemu," Nemu said, bowing respectfully, her face carefully blank.

A while ago…

"So you two are planning to be students for a month?" a perplexed Ichigo asked, scratching his bright orange hair.

"Hai," Shuuhei said. "You'd have to help us make our cover work."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "You'll pretend to be my cousin and Nemu-san will be Ishida's cousin."

"My cousin?!" Ishida asked in surprise. "Why me?!"

"We can't very well assign Chad to be her cousin. She doesn't look the least bit Hispanic," Ichigo said, frowning slightly.

"Fine," the Quincy agreed. "Is that okay, Nemu-san?"

"Hai," Nemu said, bowing slightly.

"Take care of her Ishida," Ichigo said. "She looks like to be another target for boys like Keigo."

"I know."

Nemu's expression looked a bit inquisitive at this and Ichigo merely shook his head.

Right now…

"I'd appreciate it more if you two tell us more about yourselves," Ochi-sensei said.

Shuuhei sweat dropped. He looked around and at Nemu, whose face remained the same, but still very beautiful.

He nearly stumbled when Nemu opened her mouth to speak, in her reserved, gentle voice.

"I'm Kurotsuchi Nemu, Ishida Uryuu's cousin. I like to observe things. I like science. I like dark colors. My hobby is studying and training martial arts," Nemu said, her never-changing expression bore a surprisingly small smile as a change.

This gave Shuuhei confidence to make up his story. "I'm Hisagi Shuuhei. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's cousin. I love to work hard in everything I do. I'm quite skilled in handling the bokken. I like to be creative in my spare time and make things. I'm best friends with Nemu-chan here, that's why we went here together. And also because we have cousins here."

Nemu looked at him and nodded to the class, making the story stronger. Ichigo face-palmed but smiled. Ishida shook his head. Chad merely looked on. Orihime gave Nemu a thumbs-up.

Ochi-sensei seemed to be pleased. "Good for you. Any questions before I let them sit down?" she told the class.

"I have one!" Keigo yelled. "Nemu-chan, can you go out with me?!"

Ichigo shot Keigo a crushing look that made the latter squirm and sit down, muttering a 'never mind.'

Fortunately, Nemu merely stared at the silly boy and made her way to the seat beside Orihime.

Shuuhei eyed the crazy boy squarely and sat down behind Ishida.

Lunch Break…

"So, what martial arts are you learning Nemu-chan?" Tatsuki asked, interested with their quiet companion.

"Everything," Nemu said, biting unenthusiastically to the bread Orihime packed for her.

"Everything?! Is that even possible?" Tatsuki said in surprise.

"Yes. I've been prog –" Nemu started when Ishida interrupted.

"What Nemu-chan is trying to say is that her parents were good martial artists themselves and made her study aikido, judo, taekwondo, karate, modern arnis and a lot more," Ishida said, covering up for Nemu. "She's been traveling a lot just to study their forms. In Thailand, China, Korea, Philippines… almost everywhere in Asia."

"That's wonderful!" Tatsuki said, amazed. "Can you show me some moves Nemu-chan? I have karate practice later."

"Hai," Nemu said.

"So, Hisagi-kun," Tatsuki said, addressing the other new arrival. "You said you're skilled with the Bokken."

Shuuhei sputtered into his drink. "Yes," he managed to choke out. "I've been training a lot, especially with Ichigo here."

"I didn't know Ichigo learned sword fighting, even with a wooden one," Tatsuki commented, sipping into her orange juice.

Ichigo feigned a laugh. "That's because it's a hobby I only do with Shuuhei. He's the one who teaches me."

"Do you follow Nemu-chan around the world?" a curious Keigo asked. "You seem to be in –"

Ichigo smacked him from behind. "Shut up."

"Now your cousin's here and you start pushing me away," Keigo said dramatically. "Where is the love, Ichigo? Our friendship? You're throwing it all away for a relative? How could YOU?!"

Ichigo sighed and his scowl ran deeper. Ishida looked at Keigo as if he'd never want to see him again. Chad tried to ignore. Shuuhei was blushing more than ever and was turning away. Nemu's eyes seemed to widen a bit from how they usually were. Tatsuki grimaced. Orihime smiled.

"Ichigo," Orihime said. "I think you should apologize to Keigo-kun. He's just asking and being friendly."

Ichigo looked at the smiling Orihime and grumbled an apology to a muttering Keigo. The latter of the three sobered quickly and walked away with Mizuiro, who in turn helped Ichigo by distracting Keigo to another girl hunt.

Tatsuki left a few minutes later, saying that she needed to help Chizuru on their science project.

"So… you're staying here for a month?" Ishida said when the coast was clear.

"Yes," Shuuhei answered, recovering from his embarrassment.

"We know of your mission already," Chad said.

"It's going to be a challenge. They put Nemu and me as high school students because we're the ones who will need most of the information we can get."

"I see," Ishida said, adjusting his glasses. _I know Mayuri sent Nemu here under another command, _he thought_, but still related to the Widow's Box._

Nemu, as if reading Ishida's thoughts, looked at him in blank disregard. But the intelligent Quincy could see right through the robotic exterior of the girl.

"Don't worry. We're going to help you find it," Ichigo said.

"If possible, maybe there are descriptions of it in the library," Orihime said.

"In the library?" Ichigo said, puzzled.

"Yes," she replied. "Remember the King's Key? I remember reading about it in the fiction section of the public library. I mean, the place is so big you don't know what you'll find."

"You mean there is information about things in Soul Society found in the human world?" Shuuhei said in shock.

"Yes, you could say that. And the shocking part is, I think they're written by shinigami," Orihime said.

"That's really weird," Ishida said. "But possible. Since shinigami can definitely disguise themselves as humans. Or maybe there are people who know about souls."

"Yeah. People like me," Ichigo said.

"And me," Orihime said.

"Since when did you know about this, Orihime-san?" Shuuhei asked.

"Oh, I'm a bookworm. I go to the library almost every other day. I love history so much, and fiction, that I can't get enough of it," she said, looking animated. "I've read a lot, learned a lot, in fact, about hundreds of myths, legends, facts… a lot!"

Ichigo looked at the highly-intelligent girl she loves with pride in his eyes. "So," he said. "You're going to visit the library tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said. "If it helps the mission. Maybe I can help find some clues about mysterious boxes guarded by robots or something under Karakura Town."

Orihime laughed, her imagination getting the best of her again. The others smiled too.

"Okay. Thank you, Orihime-san," Shuuhei said.

"Lunch break's almost over," Chad said.

"Yeah. We have Biology next," Ishida said. "Let's go."

* * *

**MY GOSH! Truth be told, I'm the History freak. I love it so much, especially the World Wars, Russian History (the empire, the Romanovs, the revolution, Bolsheviks, Mensheviks, Stalin, Lenin, blah, blah), the World famous dictators from ancient times to the present (Ivan the terrible, Caligula, Idi Amin, Hitler, Bokassa, blah, blah), the English monarchy, the Medieval period, the Age of Exploration, the Industrial Revolution, the Renaissance, African colonialism, Chinese history (the DYNASTIES!), Japanese History (Tokugawa, Meiji, the shogunate, the empire) sheesh! I could almost eat the whole geography and history book. I love everything about it. I'm a great believer that the past is the key to the present. That what we are now is from the contribution and sacrifices of the people of the past, may these be tyrannical dictators, nationalistic heroes, war-freak militarists, socialists, suicidal and crazy genocides and so on… They made a mark on the world! (And to think, I'm not from any one of the countries I mentioned in this paragraph.)**

**I'm a girl. Don't forget that. )**

**I love Literature too. They say I have talent in writing. I think so. I love biographies, fiction (sci-fi and a bit of romance), mystery THRILLERS (you all know Death note right? I simply love it. The conceptualization, the story… everything! And I hate people who pair L with Yagami Light. Don't they know representation of the 'wiping of the water' scene? Remember the Bible? When one of Jesus' disciples wiped his feet before betraying him? Kinda like Yagami Light before betraying L. I read about it!). I love Sidney Sheldon, Robert Ludlum, Tom Clancy, Mary Higgins-Clark, Mitch Albom, Paolo Coelho, and many other amazing authors. God, I'm rambling again. STOP ME!!**

**I love drawing! I draw A LOT! I'm a member of deviantart. I'm a DEVIANT! I want to draw my own manga. I have the story, but I can't seem to find the inspiration to draw the characters. I can't conceptualize with all the noise in my head. Haha… 'Does the noise in my head bother you?' haha…**

**Well, enough about my interest, I sound like a nerd! I'm not. Well, hope you liked my latest chapter. I plan to start off another day with the continuation of this fic. Anyway, R&R. (PS. If you want to be my friendster buddy, invite me with my e-mail add – )**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

Chapter 3

Unexpected

"Good afternoon class," a nervous woman said in front of the freshman class in Karakura High. "I'll be your new Biology teacher, Kotetsu Isane."

"Nani?!" Ichigo whispered to a smiling Shuuhei. "This is another one of your surprises?"

"Yes," Shuuhei said. "Hope Isane-san does okay. She's pretty knowledgeable when it comes to these things."

"Of course," Ichigo fumed. "She's from the fourth division. She's practically a doctor!"

"Kotetsu-sensei," Mizuiro said, raising a hand.

Isane was surprised for a moment. _Pull yourself together; _she told herself_, you aren't a vice-captain for nothing. And this is your forte! Biology! You encounter it everyday in your job. You're what they call a doctor here on Earth._

"Yes?" she asked, more confident now.

"Where did you teach before coming here?" the boy asked.

Ichigo muttered a curse.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei asked.

"Mizuiro's a guy who's always pining for older women. Especially women around Kotetsu-san's age," he replied quietly.

Shuuhei laughed unintentionally, making others turn their heads towards him.

"Is there something wrong?" Isane said, pretending not to know Shuuhei.

"N-nothing sensei," Shuuhei replied, reddening.

"Well then, since I already answered Mizuiro-kun's question, I have to proceed to our topic," Isane said, sounding very assured this time, but still a bit reticent with her voice. "I'll get to know you better as the time passes."

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

PE Period…

"God, that was a shocker," Ichigo said. "Kotetsu Isane, our new Biology teacher. I remember the time when I knocked her down in Soul Society when I rescued Rukia. Maybe I'll fail in Biology this time."

Orihime laughed. "Don't be silly Ichigo," she said. "Kotetsu-san isn't like that."

"How come you're not surprised at finding out about all these stuff?"

"It's because the girls are all staying at my place," she said, winking broadly.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo said.

"Pipe down everyone," a strong, female voice said.

Ichigo turned to look at the direction of the oddly familiar voice. His jaw dropped…

Matsumoto Rangiku.

"I will be your new Physical Education teacher, Hitsugaya Rangiku," she said, smiling brightly.

"_Hitsugaya _Rangiku?" Ichigo asked the silently laughing Shuuhei.

"Yup," Shuuhei said. "Matsumoto-san's pretending to be Hitsugaya-taichou's single mom."

"Toushirou's mom?!" Ichigo said in surprise. "Toushirou's with you?!"

"Yup. He's an elementary student."

"An elementary student?!" Ichigo said, disbelieving. This time, the two men, even Ishida Uryuu who overheard couldn't help but laugh hysterically in the middle of the class. Everyone was staring at them, puzzled.

"I – kept – my – cool – when – he – secretly – told – me!" Shuuhei said in between gasps. "I can't help it now! He's – not – here, after all! It was so – funny!"

Rangiku, who seemed to get what they were talking about, reddened in mirth but quickly regained composure. She moved swiftly to the three's direction and smacked them hard on the heads with her fists.

The students 'oohhed' at the strength of their teacher. The boys were drooling at the sexiness of Rangiku-sensei, accentuated by the uniform that fitted her goddess-like body in perfection.

"Anyone who acts like a barbarian in my class may as well leave or receive eternal pain," Rangiku said.

These words surprised the people in the class who 'truly' knew her. But they eventually sighed in surrender. Maybe Rangiku was only playing her part well to be believable.

"It's okay for me to receive eternal pain…" Mizuiro whispered, staring at Rangiku with the worshipful eyes of a puppy eyeing his mistress.

"You're right, especially from someone as gorgeous as her!" Keigo added, looking crazy again.

"I'm excited to see Toushirou in a school uniform," Ichigo whispered to a recovering Ishida and Shuuhei.

Ishida adjusted his glasses, hiding his amusement. "I have to agree, it made me interested."

"More than interested. You'll be stunned," Shuuhei said. "Wait till you see him. Just don't laugh or he'll kill you."

Ichigo and Ishida nodded, more than anxious to know what the young captain looked like in an elementary school uniform.

* * *

Kurosaki Yuzu sighed as she walked across the school grounds. It was their group's turn to clean the grounds but the others escaped from their duties again, leaving her cleaning the whole place alone.

She didn't complain and finished the task without hesitation. After all, she doesn't want Hana-sensei to be mad at them tomorrow. _If no one makes a move, then I will, _she thought. _A good thing that I'm good at tidying up._

It was almost sundown and the soccer practice was long over. Yuzu thought that she probably was the only person left in the whole campus.

She picked up the garbage bag and started to walk around the gym when she heard noises from behind the place.

She cautiously went nearer and peeped.

"Why you! Give us your money now, or else we'll break your bones one by one!" a fat boy said.

Yuzu knew the fat boy. It was Matsuda, the meanest bully in the school. He was with his three pals – Ryo, Hakusai, and Kurama.

"N-no way!" a boy shouted. "I've been saving this for a year!"

The offended was Takeshi.

"Is that so?" Matsuda said in a quiet, dangerous tone. "Then we'll make a reason for you to spend it."

"Yeah," Hakusai said. "In a hospital!"

They started to close in on a shouting Takeshi when Yuzu ran and planted herself between the offenders and the victim.

"STOP!" she yelled.

"And who's this?" Matsuda said in distaste.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, the top of our year," Kurama said, smiling in a twisted manner.

"The geek," Ryo added.

"Run away from here Takeshi," she said bravely. "I'll take care of these good-for-nothing bullies."

"B-but -" the small boy started.

Yuzu glared at him (a glare that shocked even herself) and shouted, "Go!"

"H-hai!" the boy said and scampered away.

"Hey! He's running away!" Hakusai said, attempting to chase Takeshi.

"No," Matsuda said, interrupting him.

"Why? He's running away," Hakusai said. "What about our money?"

"We'll get it alright," Matsuda said. "From this girl right here."

He moved toward her and grabbed her face closer to his fat one. "You're quite brave for a smart girl," he said.

Yuzu almost belched. His breath smelled strongly of garlic.

She looked defiantly at him. "I have the guts to stand up for what's right, not the guts of bullying people around."

Matsuda's piggy eyes widened. "And you're pretty with that angry look on your face."

This time, Yuzu became worried. _What are you planning to do? _She thought.

"Don't touch me!" she said, smacking those thick hands away and successfully freeing herself from the grip.

"Why? Aren't you pleased the king of this school is touching and praising you?" Matsuda said mockingly, moving closer again.

Yuzu feigned a laugh. "King of this school? More like king of the pigs."

"What did you say?!" Matsuda said, an arm swinging to hit Yuzu.

Yuzu fell over and twisted her leg. She was stilled by the pain and she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. But, none came.

She opened her eyes reluctantly. Then it widened to a shock.

Standing there, with his hand grabbing Matsuda's thick arm, was Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Don't you know only cowards attack girls?" Toushirou said, gripping Matsuda's arm tighter.

Matsuda was already grunting in pain when he managed to get his arm free of Toushirou's tight hold.

Yuzu stared in shock as she saw Matsuda's arm with purplish marks on them. She could only imagine how strong Toushirou's hold might me.

"You arrogant newbie!" Matsuda shouted. "You'll pay for what you did!"

He launched a series of attacks on Toushirou, which the latter evaded gracefully and easily. Toushirou, finding an opening at the back, went there fast and chopped the back of Matsuda's neck with his hand and the bully fell unconscious to the ground.

The other three yelled and threw their own series of punches and kicks simultaneously. Toushirou gave out jabs and throes that instantly rendered his attackers motionless on the ground.

Yuzu had never seen anything like it before. It was like fighting was a dance. It was like Toushirou was merely dancing with the four bullies. She had never seen anyone defend himself gracefully and with such strength that she was left staring at him. Even her usually brawling dad and brother didn't impress her much. They fought with no definite technique, just brusque force. Toushirou knew how to fight, as if he'd spent years studying it.

She was still gaping at him when he walked towards her, a slight touch of concern on his serious features.

"Are you okay?" he asked, crouching down on one knee to help her up.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered.

"Let me help you up," he offered.

"Oh no! I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile. She stood up but with a scream of pain, she fell over again.

But not before Toushirou caught her.

"You're not fine," he said, looking at her in disappointment.

"No, seriously. You don't need to carry me, Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu said diffidently.

Toushirou ignored her and carried her effortlessly to the bike Ryo owned.

"I'm not really carrying you to your home," he said, making Yuzu sit on the front of the bike as he mounted it. "I thought we could borrow the one of the bullies' bikes and I could take you to your house."

"You're going to steal Ryo's bike?!" Yuzu said in surprise. "You can't do that!"

"It's the least they can do for injuring you," he said, starting to push the pedals. "And I'll return this tomorrow."

Yuzu said nothing. She merely stared forward and thought of what happened. _If Hitsugaya-kun didn't come, I would've been hurt badly. I must thank him._

"Hitsugaya-kun," she said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much."

Toushirou looked at the top of his passenger's head and accidentally caught a whiff of her hair's smell. _Jasmine and roses…_ he thought. He shook his head to clear the distraction.

"Where's your house anyway?" he asked innocently. He knew where the Kurosaki household was. He just needed to be less obvious.

"Three blocks away from where we now," she replied. "When you reach the park just turn left. The clinic you'll see is ours along with the house beside it."

"Okay," he said, and sped forward.

_I hope Kurosaki isn't home, _Toushirou thought as they reached their destination. _I don't want him to see me._

He carefully stopped in front of the house and eased his passenger out of her seat. He carried her from the side of the street down their porch.

Yuzu felt uneasy with the way Toushirou was carrying her. _Bridal style, _she thought. And he wasn't even panting. He seemed to have such strength for his age. Also, she couldn't help noticing that in this distance, Toushirou looked like an invincible angel from heaven, carrying her to his abode, with his handsome jade eyes only looking forward to their destiny.

_Snap out of it Yuzu, _her mind scolded her.

Toushirou rang the doorbell.

A singing Kurosaki Isshin opened the door, his jolly face turning to that of alarm when he took in the sight before him.

"Is Yuzu finally home?" Karin said, moving beside her stunned father. "What's - ?"

She became rock still when she also saw the sight before her.

"Good evening sir," Toushirou finally said, used to the strangeness of Ichigo's father and well aware of the sight they were making that made the other two so shocked. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou. I was just helping your daughter to reach her home since she fell over and twisted her leg. She couldn't walk properly so I took the liberty of taking her here since we were the only people left to clean the school."

"You were – alone?" Isshin said, gulping, his face growing more serious.

"DAD!" Karin said in anger. "Let them in! You're giving the boy a hard time carrying Yuzu! You're not even trying to help!"

"Oh right! Come in!" Isshin said, opening the door and giving way to the white-haired boy who continued to carry Yuzu to a nearby sofa.

When he placed her carefully on it, he stood up straight and looked at Yuzu's still stunned father.

"I better get going sir," Toushirou said, bowing deeply and making his way out.

"Wait a minute Hitsugaya-kun!" Yuzu said. "Stay with us for dinner. It's the least I can do for all your help."

"Yes, you should eat with us for a while," Karin said. "Dad bought special Chinese food."

"I really shouldn't interrupt your meal," Toushirou said. "And my mother would be worried."

"Just give your mom a call or something," Karin insisted.

Toushirou couldn't afford any more trouble, so he reluctantly agreed. He took out his mobile phone (also the phone he used for receiving orders) and sent Rangiku a message.

"Where is your stupid brother?" Isshin said, finally recovering from his state of detachment.

They all sat down for dinner and Toushirou felt slightly unnerved by the occasional stares of the man to his left.

"Maybe he's out on a date with Orihime-chan," Yuzu said. "Eat up, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Uh… okay," Toushirou said, starting to eat his food.

"So…" Isshin said. "You and Yuzu are classmates?"

Toushirou looked at the man seriously. "Yes sir," he replied. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou? A good name."

"Thank you sir."

"How come you and Yuzu are the only ones left in school?"

"We were assigned to clean that day. The others left earlier and we finished up."

"And Yuzu tripped?"

"Yes," Yuzu said, smiling apologetically. "I'm such a klutz."

"You carried Yuzu from the school to our house?" Isshin said.

"You don't seem tired at all," Karin added.

"We rode a bike," Toushirou answered, feeling a bit uneasy at the numerous questions being thrown at him.

"But still, you're not tired, or so it seems," Karin said.

"She's light."

Karin gave Yuzu a furtively teasing look that made the other girl blush. Karin gave her sister a thumbs-up and went back to eating her food.

"I'm home!" a male voice called out from the door.

Before Toushirou could move to hide his face, Isshin left in a twirl of his doctor's uniform and aimed a heavy kick at Ichigo's face. Ichigo deflected it instantly with his own leg, sending the older man crashing down the front steps.

"Why are you late again?!" Isshin yelled.

"I had to take Orihime home," Ichigo said angrily.

"Oh yeah, my ugly son has a goddess as a girlfriend," Isshin commented. "It's like when the princess kissed a frog."

"Shut up," Ichigo murmured and proceeded towards the dining table.

"By the way," Isshin said, following him. "You're not the only one with a special someone here anymore."

Ichigo turned to his father, puzzled. "Don't tell me –"

Isshin scowled at his son. "Not me, you idiot," he said. "Your little sister, Yuzu. She brought home her boyfriend."

Toushirou wanted to bolt out of his seat and kill Kurosaki Isshin, but he stopped himself. His usual cold exterior became a mask of solid ice with banked fire in his eyes. This look usually killed his subordinates with fright.

Yuzu eyed Toushirou worriedly and looked at the dazed expression of her brother. "Onii-chan!" she said defensively. "Dad's overreacting. Hitsugaya-kun is not my boyfriend! He just helped me get back home. I had an injury and –"

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Ichigo said, disbelieving. He stared at the boy sitting across Yuzu, and his shocked expression melted to a pleased one.

"Kurosaki…" Toushirou merely said, eyeing Ichigo with death in his eyes.

Ichigo got the message and turned to his father. "You're the foolish one here dad," he said.

"You know each other?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Toushirou's my friend and the _son_ of our PE teacher."

The emphasis on the word 'son' was caught by Toushirou and he watched Ichigo venomously with his eyes.

"That's great!" Yuzu said, clapping her hands together. "Hitsugaya-kun is my classmate and he helped me getting here. You see, I was so clumsy and I fell over. I couldn't walk."

"Are you okay now?" Ichigo asked, sitting down beside a furious Toushirou.

"Hai," Yuzu said enthusiastically. "All thanks to Hitsugaya-kun, those bullies –"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when she realized her mistake. She clapped a hand to her mouth and looked guiltily at a surprised Toushirou.

"Bullies?" Ichigo and Isshin asked, worried.

"I knew there was more to this story than Yuzu being a klutz. She isn't like that," Karin said, sipping her soup.

"Let me explain," Yuzu said. "I was trying to help Takeshi-kun from the school bullies. I told him to run away, so he left. They tried to hurt me, but Hitsugaya-kun came and beat them all up. I fell over and hurt my leg so he helped me home."

Isshin smiled. "That's it, son," he said, slapping Toushirou on the back that made the boy sputter. "You're marrying my daughter."

"NANI?!" Toushirou and Ichigo said in unison.

"Just kidding," Isshin said. "You still have to undergo lots of tests to prove that you're worthy of my daughter. But this is a definite plus point. I appreciate men who know how to fight."

"Dad!" Ichigo scolded.

Toushirou stood up, not amused by what was happening. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san," he said, addressing the saddened Yuzu. "I don't think letting me stay for dinner was a good idea."

"Stop," Karin said, standing up. She went to her father and dragged him by the ear outside the house.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said. "Don't let him get to you, Toushirou. Dad's just overreacting."

"Always," Toushirou muttered. He let Kurosaki address him that way for the mean time.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu said, attempting to stand up to bow.

The younger boy, alarmed by what Yuzu did, instantly went around the table and helped her.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose at the concern Hitsugaya Toushirou was displaying for her little sister. If he didn't know him, he would've assumed that he was indeed Yuzu's boyfriend. The teenager observed the way his sister blushed at the way Toushirou was helping her back to her seat. The young boy was also a bit distracted, and it showed.

"Thank you," Yuzu muttered. Then, she looked at her brother. "Onii-chan, how did you and Hitsugaya-kun meet?"

"Oh," Ichigo said, thinking of a story.

"We met when my mom applied for her job," Toushirou said quickly, using his smarts.

"Your mom? Onii-chan's new PE teacher?"

Toushirou nodded.

"So," a smiling Karin said, going back to the table with a glowering Isshin behind her. "You're finishing your dinner?"

"Already finished," Ichigo said, pointing at Toushirou's empty plate.

"Well, that's good. Don't let my old man interrupt the meal," Karin said noncommittally.

Toushirou noticed with a slight amusement that Isshin was rubbing a red left cheek. Apparently, his daughter was the one who gave him a smack.

"I'm sorry that I burst out like, young man," Isshin said, his eyes filling dramatically with tears. "I was so shocked that I thought my baby had grown up and brought home a man. It makes her father think of the good times…"

As he was saying this, both Karin and Ichigo eyed him lethally. Isshin shrugged and left, bidding them good night.

"Stupid man," Ichigo grumbled. "You can rest Yuzu. I'll do the dishes. Karin, clean up."

"Okay," Karin said who was in an unusually good mood. She kept winking at a blushing Yuzu and laughing to herself.

"I'll get the wheel chair first," Ichigo said, going to the clinic.

Toushirou looked at Yuzu's purplish foot. "Is it painful?" he asked.

Yuzu, surprised at the question, regarded the boy with weak eyes. She simply nodded and averted her gaze, thinking deeply.

_He's quite different from what I thought. Sure he's distant, but he has concern and depth. Maybe it's the depth that makes him unapproachable._

"Yuzu," Ichigo said, placing the wheel chair beside her place and carefully transferring her sister to it. "If you want you can go home now Toushirou. Rangiku-sensei –" he stopped slightly at the mention of the name and inhaled deeply to prevent the laughter in his throat "- must be worried."

Toushirou nodded. He walked to the door, Yuzu following him on her new ride.

"Thank you very much Toushirou," Yuzu said, smiling kindly at him.

Toushirou was stunned at the girl's genuine smile. It looked so beautiful, her eyes twinkling and her rosy mouth curved like that. She had the most beautiful teeth. And he remembered… the most fragrant hair.

In his distraction, his reply was not instantaneous. But he recovered eventually. "You're welcome," he replied, walking down the steps. He looked back a few moments later. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner too."

"My pleasure," Yuzu said. "It's the least I can do."

Toushirou's mouth formed a slight smile and he walked away.

Yuzu was surprised in seeing that smile.

"When are you going to leave that door and stop drooling to come in?" Karin's voice said from behind her.

Yuzu nearly fell off her chair in surprise. "I'm not drooling!" she said defensively.

"Oh yes you were," Karin said in a mock chant, grinning at her sister's blooming romance.

* * *

**So, this is my 3rd chapter... I hope you like it. I only actually finished up to the 3rd chapter, but I'm working on the next ones. I just hope no one in the house interrupts me now. I'm actually hanging by a thread. I think I'm having another mental breakdown. (just kidding).**

**Setting aside my ruined personal life, tell me what you think of this chapter. Review! Thanks! )  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Inquisitiveness

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inquisitiveness

"You have to admit, he's perfect," Karin said.

"He is kinda cute," Yuzu said, afraid to tell her real view of Toushirou.

"_Kinda cute? _The boy's handsome, clearly intelligent and sporty, and perfect! PERFECT, for crying it loud," Karin said. "Clearly you're not being honest about what you feel about him."

Yuzu looked away. "You might be the one crushing on him, Karin-chan," Yuzu said.

"Ga! I don't know why I even bother with you!"

"It's not that. It's just that… well; he's a bit – intimidating."

"I noticed. I felt the same way the first time I saw him. But I have to admit, I was too overwhelmed seeing you are being carried than to let intimidation get the best of me," the raven-haired girl said, flopping herself up and down her bed.

Her twin stared at her. "Did it really look disturbing?" Yuzu asked nervously.

"Not quite. It was really thoughtful of him," Karin replied. "Besides, how many boys these days do that? And with much maturity. He didn't even have any ulterior motive for saving you, as far as I observed. He just did what's right."

"He's kinda like onii-chan," Yuzu commented, lying down her bed.

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

"Where have you been young man?" Rangiku said, planting herself at the door of Shuuhei and Toushirou's apartment.

Toushirou scowled, determined to make his mood less heavy than it was.

"Answer the question."

An alarmed Shuuhei opened the door, attempting to save the acting Rangiku from certain death. "Hitsugaya-taichou," he said anxiously. "Welcome home."

"I wish I was home," Toushirou muttered, shoving a laughing Rangiku aside and slamming the door to her face.

"Hey! You get out there in one second young man or you're grounded for a month!" she yelled dramatically at the other side of the door.

"Keep talking Matsumoto and I'll keep you in the detention cell for the rest of your eternal life," Toushirou said in annoyance.

Toushirou sighed in relief as he heard silence, then the closing of the door beside theirs after a few moments.

"He's quite a hard woman to handle," Shuuhei said, pouring a cup of tea. "Tea, sir?"

"No thanks," Toushirou replied, sitting on a nearby chair. "It's been a long day."

"May I ask what took you so long, taichou?"

"I helped someone on the way here."

"Helped someone?"

"Yes. A classmate. She had an accident."

_She? _Shuuhei thought. But he didn't voice out his question and remained passive. "Everything is okay now?"

"Yes. I'm not injured whatsoever," Toushirou said, getting up and going to his room. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Hai, taichou," Shuuhei answered.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

Shuuhei reddened. "Not yet, taichou," he answered quietly.

"Why?" Toushirou asked, eyebrows rising.

"I'm waiting for a good TV show," Shuuhei replied, reddening more. "It's entertaining."

The captain let the matter pass and went to his own bedroom to sleep. He lay flat on his back and closed his eyes. But his dreams were filled with the alluring sent of jasmine and roses…

* * *

Isane glared at the giggling Rangiku as she was on the process of writing down tomorrow's topics. Nemu, on the other hand, was silently watching National Geographic channel on television, listening intently about the mummification of Thai monks.

"I think I'm on to something," Rangiku said.

"What's that?" Isane said, feigning interest.

"Hitsugaya-taichou has a girl!" she added, laughing harder.

"Nani?!" the fourth division vice-captain said. "Where do you get all these crazy ideas?"

"From my eyes," Rangiku said with a wink.

"Your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me –"

"I've been spying on my 'son' after classes. And he rescued a very pretty girl when he was about to return his broom to the janitor's closet," an excited Rangiku relayed. "He got lost and instead found himself following the yelling sounds of a couple of bullies tormenting the poor human girl."

"Didn't Hitsugaya-taichou even see you?" Isane asked with worry.

"It's strange that he didn't," Rangiku said. "Nevertheless, I was in my shinigami form. And I took pictures of them!"

Isane's eyes widened.

"Want to see them?" Rangiku asked, waving the photos in front of a stunned Isane.

Then, in a flash, the pictures disappeared from Rangiku's hand.

The two vice-captains looked at the thief and realized, to their frozen shock, that it was Nemu. Maybe it wasn't really the quiet vice-captain's idea. Orihime was behind Nemu, scanning the pictures with interest.

"Thanks Nemu-san," Orihime said, starting to browse the pictures.

"My pleasure, Inoue-sama," Nemu said, turning her attention back to the TV.

"Wait!" Orihime gasped. "This is –"

"Yeah, I know. It's my captain with a human girl!" Rangiku interjected, an enlivened Isane behind her, peeking at the pictures.

"I know," Orihime said, voice trailing away. "But this girl is Ichigo-kun's sister, Yuzu-chan."

"NANI?!" Rangiku and Isane exclaimed in unison.

Orihime nodded. "Why are they together? Why is Hitsugaya-taichou carrying Yuzu-chan?"

"What a twist of fate…" Isane was murmuring.

"You see," an overexcited Rangiku said in a fast pace. "Taichou was returning a broom he was using and got lost in the process. He winded up near the gym and heard a couple of people shouting. He thought it was trouble so he followed the noise. He saw a girl being bullied by three boys. A fat boy was about to hit her when captain rescued her. But the girl fell over and twisted her leg and she couldn't walk so taichou carried her all the way to their home after sending the three bullies unconscious. I didn't follow all the way, so I didn't see that they went to Kurosaki's house. I think captain's already aware that the girl's Ichigo's sister, but still, he wouldn't usually meddle in human affairs. I think he was being noble, the Kurosaki kid being a girl and all. Half an hour letter, captain sent me a message that he would be home late so I assumed that he was invited to dinner at Kurosaki's house."

"You have very sharp conclusions there Rangiku-san," Isane said.

"And how do you know the whole story? You followed them?" Orihime asked, amazed.

Rangiku nodded proudly.

"This is so COOL!" Orihime exclaimed. "Yuzu-chan is so pretty and Hitsugaya-taichou is so handsome. They look so good together in this picture! On this bike! Look at them."

The three giggled.

* * *

Jen observed her friend suspiciously. Yuzu had been fairly distracted while talking to them before classes started and she was on a wheelchair. A smiling Takeshi was apologizing and thanking Yuzu for something that the girl was too preoccupied to talk about.

"Why was Takeshi thanking you?" Jen asked.

"N-nothing," Yuzu said, fiddling with her pen.

"You're not a very good liar, you know that Yuzu," Miho said.

Yuzu looked around. Toushirou was not yet around. He always arrived a few minutes before the start of the class.

"Something happened yesterday," she said.

"Well, obviously," Miho said.

Yuzu smiled meekly. "I was the only one left to clean, or so I thought. I was about to go home when I saw Matsuda and his cronies bullying Takeshi."

"Takeshi again?" Jen said, shaking her head.

"He's the school victim," Miho said ruefully.

"I helped him to escape but I got trapped by those bad guys," Yuzu narrated. "Matsuda was about to hit me when Hitsugaya-kun showed up and rescued me."

"Toushirou-kun?!" Jen and Miho gasped in unison.

"But why did you still get injured?" Jen asked.

"I fell over trying to avoid Matsuda's attack. But Hitsugaya-kun came and beat up all the guys."

"So he's handsome, smart, _and _strong!" a blushing Miho added. "He's so perfect!"

Suddenly, the man of the hour walked towards his seat beside Yuzu and eyed the girl seriously.

He ignored the giggling girls behind Yuzu and asked her. "Are you alright now?"

"Hai," Yuzu replied, lowering her gaze. "Thank you again."

Toushirou nodded and averted his gaze to his book.

"Did he help you on the way home?" Miho asked. "A boy like him couldn't possibly leave an injured girl walk all the way home all alone."

This time, Yuzu stared at her two companions with shock but said nothing.

Jen and Miho smiled broadly and did not ask further. They just returned to their seats and observed the new boy and Yuzu sit next to each other, not talking.

"Is something blooming?" Miho asked.

"Obviously," Jen replied.

"What a pity. I liked Toushirou-kun."

"I guess you have to look for someone else. Our friend's already bagged," Jen commented, laughing softly to herself at the irony of the whole situation.

Lunch break…

Yuzu was pushing her wheelchair alone. She moved forward in great effort as she gently balanced her food on her lap.

Jen and Miho had gone off and left her. They made an excuse of finishing a project or something, which was the lamest Yuzu ever recalled them saying. Her friends favored cramming and project submission was not in two weeks.

"Let me help you with that," a male voice said.

Yuzu looked up in surprise and saw Toushirou, carrying his own lunch and taking hers.

"Where are you planning to eat?" he asked.

"A-ano," Yuzu replied, spotting the oak tree she usually ate under with her friends. "Over there."

Toushirou nodded and pushed her wheelchair for her.

"You don't have to Hitsugaya-kun," Yuzu said quickly. "I can manage."

"I can see that," the boy answered quietly.

They arrived at Yuzu's desired place and Toushirou carried an alarmed Yuzu off her chair and on the grass.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You didn't have to do all of that!"

Toushirou looked at her with his ever-serious jade eyes. "Your brother told me to look after you."

And Ichigo did. The night before…

"_I don't know what could've happened if you weren't there," Ichigo told Toushirou after the other one followed the boy upon leaving the Kurosaki household._

_The young captain gazed at the fellow shinigami with bored eyes. "I had to help."_

"_She's quite burdening herself."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_She acted as a sort of mother-figure when mom died," Ichigo replied, eyes saddening. "She acts so brave, but she's actually so vulnerable."_

"_I noticed."_

"_Toushirou –"_

"_It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you," Toushirou said, his voice taking on an edge._

"_Sorry. Can you look after my sister at school? After what happened, I'm a bit worried. She always does that when she sees people in need. She helps."_

"_Like brother, like sister."_

_Ichigo smiled. "Kinda."_

"_Why are you asking me to do this? I have other things to take care of," Toushirou said._

"_Just make it a small part of your routine. Just a favor. Karin can't look after Yuzu. They're not classmates. And she's always busy with something else," Ichigo explained._

_Toushirou looked at the Ichigo and saw the genuine worry in his eyes._

"_Fine," he replied with a sigh._

"_Thanks," Ichigo said happily, leaving him alone._

_Toushirou also did it because he wanted to protect the girl…_

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu said. "Why?"

"Despite what he told you informally yesterday, we're very good friends," Toushirou said. "And I owe him."

Yuzu, however, did not let matters pass. "But I don't want to be a burden to you. To anyone, for that matter!"

"So that's why you act all strong and mighty yesterday in trying to save that boy."

"Don't mock me!" Yuzu said heatedly as she took a bite of her sandwich. "It was the right thing to do."

"I know," Toushirou said, looking at the odd combination she was doing of eating while being angry at him. "But you should know your limits."

"I didn't know that there's a limit when protecting someone," Yuzu answered simply, gazing away.

He was shocked by her answer and regarded her under his ice-colored stare.

_This girl… _he thought. _She's just like Kurosaki, although she's more soft-spoken and really motherly. He saw it in the way she leads other classmates in activities as if she actually cares._

"Toushirou!" a husky female voice called out.

Toushirou, who was starting to eat, froze.

Yuzu's head turned to the voice's direction and saw a gorgeous woman with honey-colored, wavy hair smiling at them. She had faintly blue eyes and an over-all sexy and beautiful aura around her.

"Hi there!" the woman said in a jolly tune. Matsumoto Rangiku's eyes widened for a second when she realized that her captain was with the same girl again. "Who's this pretty girl, Toushirou?"

Toushirou kept his anger at bay and glared at his annoying vice-captain/pretend-mother. "Mom, this is Kurosaki Yuzu, my classmate."

Yuzu hastily let go of her sandwich and bowed politely, trying her best even when sitting down. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hitsugaya."

Rangiku laughed. "No need to be so polite, Yuzu-chan. I see you're hurt. Do you feel fine?"

"Hai," Yuzu replied, finding herself smiling back at the woman's infectious mirth.

"I'm Hitsugaya Rangiku, by the way," Rangiku said, and she ruffled Toushirou's styled hair. "And little Toushirou here is my son."

Yuzu smiled back. There was no real resemblance between the two as she noticed. _Maybe Hitsugaya-kun took his looks from his dad, _she thought. But both of them were the best-looking people Yuzu had ever laid eyes on.

"I brought you a better lunch," Rangiku said, bringing out food clearly ordered from a restaurant. "I know Hisagi is not a great cook."

"Hisagi?" Yuzu asked, and clapped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude."

Rangiku smiled. "Don't worry, little girl. It's okay. Hisagi is a family friend."

"Yuzu!" Miho called out, running towards her with Jen.

Yuzu turned her head. "What is it?"

When the two reached their friend, they looked at Rangiku with inquisitive eyes.

"Who is she?" Jen asked.

"Uhm –" Yuzu started.

"Hitsugaya Rangiku, nice to meet you," Rangiku said cheerfully, smiling at the two girls.

"Are you Toushirou-kun's sister?" Miho asked.

Rangiku blushed. "I'm flattered, little girl. I'm his mom."

"Mom?!" Miho said. "But you look so young and beautiful."

Toushirou tsk-ed. Rangiku grinned broader. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed. "But I am his mom."

Jen and Miho looked at Toushirou in surprise and question.

"Hai," Toushirou replied unwillingly. "She's my mom."

END OF QUESTIONS

* * *

**So guys, I ended the questions abruptly since this chapter might get too long and it might lead to another event that completely nulls the title. (I mean, it will become completely unrelated.) I have better plans.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all! ******

**Nice to feel your work is appreciated, let alone read and reviewed.**


End file.
